Only when I lose myself
by Yesi Dm
Summary: A partir de una serie de sucesos, Nike se encuentra en una encrucijada en la que debe escoger entre la pureza y la tentación, lo difícil es encontrar la respuesta cuando su forma de pensar y sentir ha cambio de una manera tan radical que ya no se conoce a si misma. Nike/Bardwin y Nike/Livi al inicio
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de de ****Dai Shiina**** y pierrot**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Dudas**

Hay ocasiones en la vida en las que uno se encuentra en una encrucijada y se sabe que sea cual sea el camino que se escoja ya nada volverá a ser igual, hay tantos factores por analizar y tan poco tiempo para reaccionar, que al final se confía en el instinto, pues este se guía por los deseos más fuertes del corazón, sin embargo no quiere decir que por esta siempre se escoja el camino que más nos conviene, en ese momento no vislumbramos las consecuencias de esa decisión y por lo tanto sentimos regocijo y corremos por ese camino con firmeza y sin mirar atrás, pero los obstáculos siempre existen y cuando se presenta el primero, es cuando realmente sabemos si escogimos lo que debíamos, habiendo explicado lo anterior, les confieso que yo Nike Remercier estoy viviendo un momento decisivo de mi vida, debo escoger entre dos hombres, aquel que fue mi primer amor y aquel que me enseño lo que es amar no solo con el corazón sino con todo tu ser.

No sé cómo empezó todo esto, solo soy consciente de que en menos de tres años he tenido que vivir tantos cambios que a veces siento que yo soy una espectadora más, mirando desde el umbral lo que pasa con mi vida; para ser justa diría que el principio de este enredo fue cuando mi país acordó con el rey del sol que le darían una de sus princesas para ser su esposa y yo con la suerte que tengo fui la elegida, tenía mucho miedo porque nadie sabía cómo era el famoso rey, unos decían que era un monstruo, otros que era un anciano, pero nadie podía decir con certeza como era aquel que sería mi compañero por el resto de mi vida ¿ cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que el venerable rey no era más que un niño? al menos en apariencia, pues su mirada hablaba de mil experiencias vividas y al parecer casi ninguna placentera, entonces mi corazón se lleno de tristeza por aquel muchacho que tenía una carga tan pesada a tan corta edad y que tenía un aura de venganza rodeándolo como una serpiente esperando el momento para atacar su alma y destruirlo para siempre; por eso, sin darme cuenta me propuse darle un poco de color a la vida de esa persona desconocida pero fascinante para mí. Muchas cosas pasaron desde aquel primer encuentro y cada vez me encontraba más apegada emocionalmente a él, era de esperarse después de todo ese mocoso insolente me robo mi primer beso y no solo eso, ah no, también amanecía durmiendo junto a mi desnudo, este chico sí que es atrevido a veces; aunque habían ocasiones en las que no nos veíamos durante días, nuestro lazo se volvía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que llego un momento en el que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado por primera vez, era un sentimiento muy dulce y a la misma vez demandante, porque deje de preocuparme por mi como persona y deje a un lado mis aspiraciones y sueños para vivir los de él, pues en mi interior sentía que si Livius era feliz yo también lo seria, y tal vez hubiera seguido pensando así por el resto de mi vida si no hubiera conocido a la tentación en forma de hombre y más concretamente, en la forma del tío de Livius, el príncipe Bardwin, un hombre misterioso y seductor, todo un Casanova, el tipo más alejado de mis ideales del hombre perfecto y aun así logró dejarme en este estado de confusión, en el que ya ni siquiera puedo identificar entre lo que manda mi corazón y lo que manda mi mente.

Es cierto que al principio me sentí muy abrumada ante su presencia, pues nadie me había mirado de esa forma tan depredadora nunca antes, nadie me había dicho tantas palabras para alabar mi belleza de esa forma tan premeditada, y sobre todo, nadie me había dejado sin palabras sin tener que utilizar su rango para ello; en ese primer momento sentí simpatía por ese hombre, pero lo interpreté como el deseo de lograr una reconciliación entre mi futuro esposo y su única familia; después de un mal entendido por parte de Livius, ambos fuimos acusados de traicionar al rey, yo fui retenida en mi cuarto, mientras a Bardwin lo llevaron a una celda, me enfade con Livi por pensar tan mal de mí y me decidí a sacar a su tío de la celda, cuando lo logre pensé que una buena forma de consolarlo sería hablar de lo hermosa que estaba la luna esa noche, en cambio logre ver su lado vulnerable, cuando él me dijo que no le gustaba la luna, en ese momento vi la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, el mismo tipo de tristeza que vi reflejada en Livius, pero a la misma vez tan distinta, el tipo de tristeza que se refleja cuando alguien perdido parte de su alma, así que mi impulso fue tapar la luna con las nubes para que él no sufriera más y creo que ese fue el principio de una complicidad implícita entre los dos. Después de agotarme hasta el cansancio para que ellos pudieran arreglar sus diferencias, me sentí muy contenta cuando Livi acepto a su tío de nuevo como primer ministro, sin embargo no me atreví a profundizar si esa alegría era solo por Livius o si mi corazón estaba involucrado de alguna manera.

Llegaron días muy ocupados para mi futuro esposo y para mí y casi no nos veíamos, me sentía tan triste y tan dependiente de él que decidí escaparme por poco tiempo a la aldea y distraerme compartiendo con otras personas, es así como me encontré con Bardouin por accidente, cuando trataba de escabullirse por la ventana del cuarto de una joven mientras se escuchaban los gritos llenos de furia por parte del padre de esta, que trataba de tumbar la puerta de dicho cuarto, al principio él no se percato de mi presencia, pues estaba concentrado en escaparse con vida de ese lugar, pero cuando me vio puso una de esas sonrisas nerviosas

_Flashback_

-Nike- chan que bueno encontrarte por aquí, yo solo estaba… visitando a los aldeanos jeje-dijo eso poniendo sobándose su cuello con una mano- mientras ella estaba tan sonrojada de pensar lo que de verdad estaba haciendo que solo pudo responder

-c-claro entiendo, s-supongo que ya vas a volver al castillo

-sí, ya termine mi pequeño paseo por el día de hoy, ¿vamos?-ella solo me atrevió a asentir con su cabeza; mientras caminaban hacia al castillo ninguno era capaz de pronunciar una palabra pues ambos sabían que él había mentido y que ella lo sabía, pero como siempre él usó su habilidad natural para encantar a las personas con solo decir una palabra y le preguntó varias cosas sobre su pueblo, las cuales ella respondió de la forma más natural posible, en un momento iba tan entretenida que no estaba tan pendiente del camino como debía y se tropezó con una piedra, ella solo atino a cerrar los ojos y se preparo para el golpe que iba a recibir, pero este nunca llego, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró en brazos de Bardwin, su rostro estaba tan cerca al suyo que solo bastaría con acercarse un poco más para besarlo-_no es que esté pensando en eso, no por supuesto que no-_pero al detallar su rostro tan perfecto y varonil y al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca al suyo lo que por cierto le permitió sentir los músculos que se escondían detrás de las vestimentas tradicionales, no pudo pensar en otra cosa diferente a él, en el fondo de su mente sabia que debía apartarse, pues alguien que pasara y los viera podría pensar lo que no era, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, así que solo quedaba confiar en que él la soltara, y así lo hizo, aunque la sorprendió su delicadeza, la trato como a una muñeca de porcelana, lo que la hizo pensar-_no me sorprende que tenga un séquito de seguidoras hambrientas aunque sea por una mirada suya_, y mientras pensaba eso sin darse cuenta lo miro de arriba para abajo tratando de encontrar algo en él que no fuera perfección, pero entre más miraba más se convencía de que este hombre era otra liga, no solo tenía un físico envidiable sino también un carisma innato el cual hasta el momento Livius había utilizado a su favor, pero ¿ qué pasaría si un día ese hombre que tenía en frente decidía reclamar el trono que por derecho le pertenecía?, de pronto alguien carraspeo y volvió inmediatamente a la realidad para ver a Bardwin ¿sonrojado? No, debió haber visto mal

-Nike-chan creo que es hora de volver, seguro ya van a servir el almuerzo y no quiero que Neil te regañe

-ah, s-si claro- sin esperar su respuesta salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

_Fin del flashback_

En ese momento no entendía de que estaba escapando, pues era relativamente inexperta en eso de las relaciones sentimentales y la atracción física, por lo cual intente enterrar las memorias de ese instante en lo profundo de mi subconsciente, un error que pagaría muy caro en el futuro.

Apenas llegue al castillo busque a Livi por todas partes, por suerte pudimos almorzar juntos y me concentre en estar con él, después de todo estar a su lado era mi obligación y mi elección porque yo amo a Livius I ¿verdad?, argg no se a quien engaño, en este momento no soy capaz de responder esa pregunta, pero sé que no tengo mucho tiempo para descifrarlo pues con esto solo estoy provocando sufrimiento a todos los que me rodean, debo decidir a quién quiero y a quien amo, solo espero hacerlo antes de perder a esa persona especial para mí y supongo que la mejor forma de hacerlo es recordar lo que me llevo a este momento.

* * *

¿Que les parece la idea? ojala les guste xD nos veremos en el próximo capitulo


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola a todos (as), generalmente no soy amiga de escribir notas al principio pero creo que es necesario en esta ocasión, primero quiero agradecerles a quienes han dejado sus reviews o han seguido la historia, pues para mí es muy importante saber sus opiniones :)**

**También debo aclarar que de este capítulo en adelante, aunque se haga alusión a algunos momentos del manga/anime, también habrán cambios en las mismas escenas, lo hago porque es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, disculpen si alguno de los personajes parece fuera de carácter, estoy intentando apegarme a sus respectivas personalidades lo más que pueda. No siendo más espero que disfruten este capítulo ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de de ****Dai Shiina**** y pierrot **

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo**

¿Qué es el hogar?, extrañamente muchas personas lo interpretan como el lugar en el que se vive, donde uno se crio y convivió con su familia, pero unos pocos como yo pensamos que el hogar no es un lugar sino las personas más significativas para nuestra vida, pueden ser pocas o muchas, pero lo importante es que con ellas puedes ser tu mismo, sin inhibiciones y sin restricciones a la hora de demostrar los sentimientos sean buenos o malos; ahora, puede que durante la vida encontremos más de un hogar pero el definitivo será aquel con el que escojas compartir el resto de tu vida, aquella persona que se gane a pulso el derecho a compartir las experiencias que les traiga la vida y el alimento de ese vinculo es el amor. Todo sería perfecto si el concepto del hogar fuera tan fácil de definir, pero la realidad es otra, pues no todos tus seres queridos van a estar conformes con las decisiones que tomes y muchas veces se van a sentir olvidados o decepcionados en consecuencia de las mismas y es ahí cuando nace el sentido de posesión, ese deseo de las personas más cercanas a ti de obligarte a hacer su voluntad, según ellos por tu propio bien, pero casi nunca se preguntan si estar a salvo de todo desencanto va a brindar felicidad a la persona que tratan de proteger.

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿para qué hablar de todo esto?, bueno, pues es porque básicamente eso es lo que me ocurrió con mi familia, mi abuela quería tenerme de vuelta y se invento un accidente para que yo fuera a mi pueblo a verla, por varios días trate de esconder mi preocupación, pero Livi se dio cuenta de mi aflicción y en un acto de bondad no solo me dejo ir sino que me acompaño; recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba, no sabía que recibimiento nos iban a dar, en realidad fue más vergonzoso de lo que me imaginaba, mis hermanas creyeron que Neil era mi esposo y cuando les presente al verdadero rey, lo trataron como a un muñeco, temí que él se enojara, pero contra todo pronóstico solo se dejo hacer y pudimos compartir momentos memorables, durante esos instantes me daba cuenta de que el amor que sentía por él crecía cada día más y más; la noche en que inicie por primera vez un beso fue mágico para mi corazón y mientras suspiraba recordando y soñaba con tantas cosas que quería vivir a su lado, me quede dormida

_Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, no podía escuchar ningún ruido pero sentía la presencia de alguien más, quería hablar pero no podía, hacia mucho frio y estaba temblando, quería seguir adelante, pero mis pies no se movían, de pronto sentí algo rozándome las mejillas, me di cuenta de que eran lagrimas, y de una forma inexplicable el lugar se ilumino un poco, era una cueva y se estaba inundando, a la distancia vi un pequeño bote y había una persona en el, esta persona hacía señas de que fuera hacia él/ella, pero tenía que nadar, pasando el caudal peligroso, intentaba nadar contra la corriente, cada vez me acercaba más y pude ver por fin a Livius, el había venido a salvarme, sin embargo también sentí como algo me jalaba, como unas manos que se agarraban a mis tobillos, Livi trataba de ayudarme, pero no pudo, sentí como me ahogaba mientras él gritaba, la desesperación, la falta de aire, muchos recuerdos sin orden, muchos rostros, al final la resignación y justo cuando pensaba que moría, alguien me salvaba, me llevaba hacia una orilla y me tendía en el piso, era tanta mi debilidad que no podía abrir mis ojos, quería agradecerle a aquel que me había salvado, pero era inútil, estaba tan débil y la otra persona no hablaba, me di cuenta de que no era Livius pues cuando esta persona tomo una de mis manos, sentí que era una mano fuerte y además tenía un anillo en su dedo medio, me puse algo inquieta, y al parecer la persona lo sintió, porque me dijo-no te preocupes, todo estará bien, no te dejare sola-sin saber porque esa voz me tranquilizo y justo cuando iba a abrir los ojos me desperté_

Después de esa noche, volví a soñar lo mismo durante mucho tiempo y cada día soñaba algo adicional, pero es algo que ampliare más adelante, pues hay sucesos reales más trascendentales, por ejemplo el plan de mi abuela de hipnotizar a Livi para que se olvidara de mi, todo con la ayuda de su mano derecha, Kitora, mi amigo de la infancia, mi compañero durante los momentos más duros de mi vida, aquel que sentía algo más que amistad por mí, pero nunca fue capaz de decírmelo, me sentía tan frustrada encerrada en esa torre, mientras él luchaba contra la voluntad de la matriarca del ducado de la lluvia, estaba tan desesperada por salvarlo que me herí en el intento y fue ahí cuando Kitora me dijo algo que no entendí en ese momento

_Flashback_

-Nike ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso lo amas tanto?, no lo entiendo, es apenas un niño, y tu, tu deberías ser consciente de que nada bueno va a resultar de esa relación, ¿Cómo sabes que él no te está utilizando, a ti y a tu poder para convertirse en el rey del mundo y tener control de todo

-n-no digas esas cosas, no lo conoces, él no sería capaz de hacer eso

-con tan solo 3 meses dices conocerlo, y yo que llevaba media vida contigo no puedo llegar a decir lo mismo de ti, no seas ingenua, puede que si estén enamorados el uno del otro, pero no puedes asegurar que eso vaya a durar para siempre, dime ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando él tenga que irse por meses a países lejanos? ¿Si serás capaz de soportar la soledad? O ¿Cuándo alguno de sus enemigos trate de herirte? ¿Eres capaz de dar la vida por una persona que prácticamente no conoces?

-por favor Kitora no sigas con esto, no hagas que pierda la estima que te tengo, puede que tengas razón en muchas cosas, pero hay algo que nunca podrás entender y es que si no lo tengo a mi lado yo no podría volver a utilizar mis poderes porque simplemente ya no habría un corazón del cual sacar emociones, yo confió en él y sé que no me va a abandonar, crees que sigo siendo aquella niña que compartió tanto tiempo contigo, pero ya crecí y creo que tengo derecho a decidir con quién quiero estar y ni mi abuela ni tu van a hacerme cambiar de opinión- Por un momento todo fue silencio y luego Kitora la saco de la celda, la curo y la dejo ir no sin antes desearle buena suerte aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose por su amor no correspondido.

_Fin del flashback_

Cuando salí de aquella torre corrí hacia Livi, estaba desmayado, tuve que hacerle respiración boca a boca, mientras en mi mente tenía un cumulo de sentimientos, no sabía que iba a hacer si algo le pasaba por culpa de la persona que en el pasado tuvo todo mi respeto y gratitud, para mi alivio él despertó y además le gano esa apuesta suicida a mi abuela, ¿Qué más se puede esperar del rey del sol?. Después de eso mi abuela desapareció mientras mi familia organizaba una ceremonia sorpresa de boda para nosotros, creo que todos se dieron cuenta de lo profundos que eran mis sentimientos por él, incluso Kitora que empezó a mantener una relación de cordialidad-rivalidad con mi esposo, al parecer las cosas empezaban a mejorar, solo había algo que me inquietaba y era mi abuela, pues a pesar de todo siempre va a tener un lugar en mi corazón, desde pequeña busqué su aprobación en cada aspecto y tal vez por eso anhelaba poder hablar con ella y tener su bendición, intente hacerlo varias veces pero siempre me evadía, pero de nuevo gracias al apoyo de Livi logre comunicarme con ella aunque fuera a través de la puerta. Al otro día dejamos la tierra donde me crié y en un acto muy conmovedor, mi abuela me canto la canción de despedida, fue indescriptible lo que sentí en ese momento, pues de todas las emociones que ella transmitía me daban ganas de volver y abrazarla por última vez, mientras escuchaba la melodía pude escuchar algo parecido a un susurro que me decía-_cuídate mucho y ojala no te hayas equivocado, siempre podrás volver a tu hogar- _eso hizo que me pusiera a llorar a mares, porque sabía que siempre iba a extrañar mi hogar y especialmente esperaba no haberme equivocado.

Es muy extraño analizar las formas de actuar que has tenido en determinado momento, al parecer el cuerpo y la mente funcionan de formas muy distintas, pues aunque en apariencia yo pareciera una adulta, la verdad es que era una niña que hasta ahora estaba aprendiendo a conocer el mundo, en mi ingenuidad pensé que las cosas siempre iban a ser iguales, que iba a poder compartir con mi amado más tiempo y que nos íbamos a conocer mejor, pero la realidad siempre es injusta, apenas volvimos al castillo él se mantuvo tan ocupado que no lo pude ver durante varios días, sabía que era por mi culpa, pues si no hubiera ido conmigo, no tendría tanto trabajo acumulado, porque Bardwin aprovechó para hacer de las suyas y contrato su harén personal, diciendo que eran asistentes, ¿Quién puede creer en la desfachatez de este tipo?, aclaro que solo tenía rabia porque no podía ver a mi esposo- _por supuesto que solo por eso, ¿Por qué otra razón?- _el caso es que mientras estaba en uno de los jardines del palacio tratando de tranquilizar mi mente apareció Bardwin, justo cuando menos lo quería ver

_Flashback_

-Nike-chan

-oh hola

-veo que estas un poco triste, ¿lo extrañas no?

-a veces me siento tan débil, no debería depender tanto de él

-es normal extrañar a quien se quiere, no lo sientas como una debilidad, pues amar es todo lo contrario, aunque no tengas a esa persona a tu lado, siempre va a estar contigo y ese sentimiento te dará más fuerza

-tienes razón, muchas gracias

-no hay de que Nike-chan, ahora ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-al principio a Nike no se le ocurrió nada pero al fin se le ocurrió una excelente idea

-sabes que si, tal vez podrías reemplazar a Livi por unos días, después de todo se lo debes por no haber hecho tu trabajo

-pero ¿Qué dices? Si contrate al personal más apto para ayudarme, simplemente habían cosas que yo no podía hacer-Nike sintió una ola de rabia repartirse por todo su cuerpo, si era cínico, por culpa de él ella se sentía tan sola y por eso lo próximo que dijo no fue tan amable

-si claro pero al parecer fuiste a buscar al personal en un grill-dijo en un susurro, pero sin embargo él la escucho

-¿Cómo dijiste?, no te molestes en repetirlo, ellas son unas señoritas respetables y muy aptas, tal vez si Livi no las hubiera echado, ya habría terminado su labor

-si claro como si fuera a dejarlo en compañía de esas "señoritas" que lo único que saben es botar el bolígrafo al piso

- creo que alguien esta celosa-dijo Bardwin en tono de mofa

-¿yo? ¿Celosa?, para nada, confió en mi esposo, él no es como tu- después de esta afirmación la sonrisa del rostro de él se borro ara dar paso a una actitud calculadora

- y según tu ¿Qué tipo de persona soy, Ni-ke-chan?-diciendo su nombre en un tono extrañamente dulce, mientras se acercaba un paso más hacia ella

-eres un cobarde-ella también se acerco inconscientemente-prefieres seguir con esa forma de vida, teniendo mil mujeres a tus pies, metiéndote en problemas, no armando lazos sentimentales con nadie por miedo a que te hieran- se acerco otro paso-te mientes a ti mismo, diciéndote que tener una mujer diferente en tu cama cada noche va a hacer que se vayan los recuerdos-esto último hizo que él la mirara con asombro, mientras ella se acercaba un paso más-no trates de negarlo, solo una persona que haya sufrido de desamor, podría andar por la vida pensando que ya nada más le puede hacer daño-después de decir eso, le toco el pecho con su dedo índice mientras irguió su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos-es muy triste ver cómo te destrozas a ti mismo, puede que ahora tengas los encantos que la juventud te ha sabido brindar, pero no siempre será así, cuando estés envejeciendo y quieras tener algo serio con alguien, ya nadie te va a mirar y vas a quedarte solo, ¿es que acaso no sueñas con tener algún día una familia?-le dijo ella en un tono exasperado, mientras él pareció recobrarse y la miro con tal firmeza, que por un momento sintió temor, mientras la agarro por las muñecas y la miro fijamente

-tú eres muy afortunada, te has enamorado de alguien que te corresponde, pero no todos corremos con la misma suerte, si, tienes razón se lo que es el desamor, porque me fije en un imposible, porque así de injusta es la vida, porque a pesar de estar cerca de ella, siempre estuve lejos, porque al final me la arrebataron aunque nunca fue mía, porque el mal pudo más que el bien- al decir esto último sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaban y sus alientos se entremezclaban-discúlpame por no creer en cuentos de hadas Nike, se que tienes razón en decir que tal vez me quede solo al final de mis días, pero no me importa, porque sé que el final me encontrare con ella y podré ser feliz, mientras tanto solo puedo hacer esto, es lo que conozco, vivir el día a día, no conocer el nombre de la persona con la que he pasado la noche, es mejor así, puedo estar solo pero no sufriendo más, no soportaría que alguien más me abandone-lo último lo dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras Nike no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No lo entendía, ni siquiera sabía porque había empezado esta discusión, no es como si él tuviera que darle explicaciones, pero todo eso se fue a un segundo plano cuando pudo ver en su rostro un sufrimiento tan grande que parecía destruirlo por dentro, por eso instintivamente, soltó su agarre de una de sus manos y la dirigió a la mejilla de Bardwin, él no se esperaba esto, por eso no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, el silencio que se formo fue de expectativa, de quien iba a hablar primero, que iba a decir esa persona y porque estaba pasando eso, al final fue Nike quien reunió el valor suficiente para hacerlo

-Bardwin, no tienes porque decir esas cosas, puede que hayas perdido a esa persona, pero eso no te da derecho a menospreciar tu vida de esa manera, yo se que ella no querría verte así, debes cambiar por ti, analizar qué quieres de tu vida y luchar por ello, ten en cuenta que no estás solo, Livi y yo estamos contigo, por favor no te rindas antes de pelear-después de esto quito la mano de su mejilla tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas y con voz temblorosa le dijo-y-yo lo siento no debí tratarte de esa forma- y antes de que él pudiera responderle algo ella salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, agradeció que no hubiera nadie, se recostó en su cama y miró hacia el techo tratando de encontrar una razón lógica para que esa conversación se diera y la afectara de una forma tan profunda-_tal vez estoy asustada de ver la otra cara de la moneda, tal vez ellos tienen razón y soy apenas una niña, tengo miedo de depender tanto de Livius y que después él me deje o alguien me lo arrebate como hicieron con Bardwin, le dije que era un cobarde y sin embargo, yo no sé qué haría en su situación, pero aun así no sé porque no puedo parar de llorar ¿Qué me pasa? No lo entiendo_- tratando descifrar el porqué de sus pensamientos se quedo dormida por el agotamiento

Fin del flashback

En ese momento no entendía las consecuencias de esa discusión, la razón de mis reclamos, la tristeza de escuchar su historia, el lazo que se crea a partir de una confidencia compartida y como siempre mi deseo estúpido de ayudar a los que necesitan algo de alegría en su corazón, después de esa noche me propuse a compartir más tiempo con Bardwin y a demostrarle que habían muchas razones para ser feliz, en ese instante comenzaría mi calvario.

* * *

¿ Sera que Nike podrá superar sus miedos y entregarse completamente a Livius?

¿ Cual es el rollo con Bardwin?

¿Qué más se le va a ocurrir a esta autora loca?

Lean el próximo capitulo y lo sabrán XD


End file.
